


Never Again (Yet Helplessly More)

by Drpepperly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bokuto gets off to akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drpepperly/pseuds/Drpepperly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way Bokuto enjoyed it, but there's definitely no way he didn't enjoy it and tightness in his pants is proof of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again (Yet Helplessly More)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of eicinic's lovely and heart-wrenching adult au. More specifically it's based off of this, http://eicinic.tumblr.com/post/114784850515/part-2-bokuaka-extras-adulthood-au-first-times Please go submit yourself to the pain that is eicinic. I'm still accepting prompts (since I haven't gotten any) so feel free to request something over at cay-pepper.tumblr.com and enjoy!

Bokuto barely remember to call out that he’s home when he enters his house, thankfully the silence doesn’t mind and his parents seem to be out. An ideal situation for him to deal with the aftereffects of what he just did. He’s grateful his parents aren’t around to see him in this state, even more grateful that he lives close enough to Akaashi that he didn’t encounter anyone on the walk home. If anyone had seen him like this he would probably have been too embarrassed to go on, just thinking about it scares him. No one can see just how hard he’s gotten from choking his best friend.

The trip up the stairs is quick as he takes it two steps at a time, already fumbling to get his pants unbuttoned. He’s in too much of a hurry to even close his door, leaving it wide open after it bangs against the wall from him throwing it open. His shirt gets caught in his haste to pull it off and he grapples with it for a bit before finally getting it past his head. It’s chucked somewhere across the room, probably landing on his lamp if the sound it makes is anything to judge by, and he goes back to his pants. Thankfully they come off much easier, pooling around his feet and leaving him in only his boxers. 

A wet spot has already to form where the tip is straining against the fabric and barely stroking his hand over top has him groaning from deep in his throat. He isn’t supposed to be this way, isn’t supposed to be so close from just the sight of Akaashi on his knees before Bokuto. Yet here he is, falling in a heap on his bed and tugging his underwear down just enough to be able to get a good grip on his cock. Here he is, letting his hand slide up and down, lubricated by the sheer amount of precum he’s producing. Bokuto lets his mind wander back to Akaashi as he draws more moans from himself.

Akaashi had looked so good, always looks so good if he’s honest. His best friend had been beautiful before him, bound and helpless and begging. The way the ever-composed boy had fallen apart as Bokuto fit his hands around Akaashi’s neck was delicious. Bokuto thinks that he probably would never forget the sight of Akaashi’s bare chest rising and falling in quick succession in an attempt to capture more of the air Bokuto was steadily cutting off at Akaashi’s own request. He definitely won’t be able to forget the whines and keens that had fallen from his friend’s pale, petal lips. What is most seared into his brain though has got to be a tie between how good Akaashi’s skin had felt and the tent that had formed in Akaashi’s pants the longer Bokuto had squeezed.

His hand speeds up from the memory of it all, he finds his mind taking it a step further, finds himself picturing Akaashi weak and pliant beneath his fingers. He wants that sweet mouth sighing his name and wrapped around the base of his cock (which at this point is starting to ache with the need to cum, twitching hotly in his hand as he grips it tighter). The image in Bokuto’s head flits to them pressed wholly together and rutting desperately together, similar to the way Bokuto rolls his hips up into his hand as he feels himself reaching the tipping point.

Just as he’s about to finally cum, Bokuto’s mind pulls up the last words he’d allowed himself to hear Akaashi say. The Akaashi in Bokuto’s head looks directly at him, face flushed and panting, and groans out, “Harder, Bokuto.”

Bokuto’s vision goes white and cums. The sticky fluid shoots out over his hand and stomach, covering them in white. His muscles all tense as his hips fly off the bed to meet his grip. At the peak, before he can stop himself, Bokuto finds himself screaming his best friend’s name.

As the high fades Bokuto looks down at himself, covered in his own semen, and doesn’t stop the sigh that falls from his lips. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He isn’t supposed to get off on choking his best friend. He shouldn’t be getting off to any guy. He’s not gay. But none of that changes the situation he’s in, so he wipes himself off with tissues on his night stand, decides to take a shower, and pushes all the memories of today into that section of his mind that he keeps locked up tight. Of course not locked tight enough as the image of Akaashi visits him in several lonely nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again very sorry mother


End file.
